Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet adhesive especially a sheet adhesive having a curing property, and an adhesion process using the same.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally known are inventions of multiple layers. For example, JP 2000-68295 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,138 B1) discloses an invention of a film (also referred to as “sheet”) formed by laminating a layer of a reactive resin or the like that has been brought into a semi-cured state (a state in a halfway of a reaction, also referred to as “B stage”) on a substrate layer of a soft material such as rubber and elastomer in a form of a sheet. The invention is characterized in that the sheet is soft and has a close-adhesiveness to an adherend. However, since the sheets are bonded to one another to make a multiple layer, after each of the sheets is formed, the invention include multiple steps; and for being a multiple layer, the sheet as a whole becomes thick to limit the use thereof. In addition, if the reactive layer is a single layer, reaction proceeds with the passage of time to develop higher polymerization, causing a lowered adhesive strength. Moreover, at the time of entering the B stage or at the time of adhesion, a heating at a temperature of 100° C. or more is required, and thus, an adherend can be heated and damaged.